Une convention qui change tout
by Black.Winou
Summary: ( MATOOOOINE ) Mathieu doit déménager juste après une convention avec le mec à la masse capillaire aussi dense que la forêt d'Amazonie elle même. Bon c'est Antoine Daniel . Mathieu doit déménager avec son bro. maaaaaaaiiiis ...
1. Un réveil plutôt spécial

Résumé : _**Mathieu va bientôt arriver à l'une des nombreuses conventions qu'on lui propose et il va voir pour la première fois ce qui sera bientôt son ami Antoine l'homme aux cheveux plus dense que la forêt amazonienne elle même ! Après cette convention il doit et va démmenager à Paris avec son meilleur ami .**_

 _ **Mais cette conférence va un peu tout changer !**_

 **(Mathieu et Antoine sont de cools personnes et de bons youtubeurs j'ai hésité à faire cette fanfiction mais j'aimais l'idée .Les gars si vous voulez que je la retire je le ferais sans broncher ainsi que si jamais c'est vos copines qui le veulent .J'adore ce qu'ils font voila voila bsx :***

* * *

Mathieu allait faire demain [ _**par apport au moment que j'imagine quand j'écris , t'as rien compris ?T'inquiètes c'est pareil pour moi**_ ] sa première convention avec le dénommé Antoine Daniel .

Il le connaissait très peu via Skype mais de temps en temps ils s'appellaient sur Skype .

Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait une étrange peur et en même temps ... de l'excitation ! [ _**Si tu as eus une pensée du patron sors très loin d'ici :')**_ ]

 **A la pêche aux moules,moules,moules...**

Oui cette musique, déjà composée à l'avance était le réveil de notre Mathieu .

\- **Aaaaah**

Il baillait comme à son habitude lorsqu'il travaillait jusqu'à 5 heures du matin pour un épisode .

Il alla se faire un café . Ces temps ci l'appart [ **car il avait déjà déménagé mais pas à Paris** ] était presque aussi vide qu'une ville fantome dans un western avec le buisson de désert qui passe, pour deux raisons :

La convention et son déménagement dans une semaine avec son meilleur ami, Laurent .

- **Sluuurp** [ **bref le bruit quand tu bois un café enfin pas de pensées quoi !** ]

Il bût son café, commença à se tartiner ... des tartines [ _**bravo bravo je sais**_ ] et par dessus de la confiture [ _**comme des Nyan Cat, référence à LinksTheSun**_ ]

[ _**Tandis que moi à une heure du mat, je mange un oreo au chocolat au lait en écrivant NARMOL !**_ ]

Tout à coup son téléphone sonna.

Qui ça pouvait être ?

- **Gnom gnom... Allo ?**

 **-Allo Mathieu ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-C'est ton pote Laurent.**

 **-Sans blague gamin.**

 **-C'est chelou de t'entendre en "patron" bref faudrait que tu viennes une heure plus tot car j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

 **-Bah dis le moi par appel nan ?**

 **-Nan mais c'est important.**

 **Viens c'est tout.**

- **Putain il fait chier des fois ! Quand il s'y met Laurent !**

Bon calm down .

Sachant qu'il avait mangé Nyan Cat il pouvait aller se laver . [ _**Oui elle m'éclate cette blague ok . imaginez Mathieu torse nu ... heu je m'emporte un peu (':**_ ]

En temps normal il se lave avant mais il venait de "casser" avec sa meuf il y a trois jours et il avait la flemme.

[ _**Trouvez le rapport, nan pas le sexuel x)**_ ]

Après s'être lavé il alla dans sa chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille .

Il choisit un jean, un calbut ( _**caleçon**_ ) et un tee shirt.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et mit ses fringues soudain on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

 **-'Chier 'tain c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? !**

Il prit la bombe de déodorant même si il en avait déjà mit et s'en aspergea avec et fit de même avec un parfum mais cette fois il en avait pas déjà mit [ **x)** ]

Il descendit de toute vitesse pieds nus et à deux trois reprises il dû s'accrocher la rampe pour ne pas s'éclater littéralement comme une merde [ **:')** ]

Il ouvrit la porte en repassant vite ses vêtements pour être un minimum présentable.

\- **Hey Sommet !**

Putain depuis quand le mec avec un mouton sur la tête se tenait devant lui, depuis quand il savait où il habitait, depuis quand l'appelait-il Sommet, depuis quand tout ça ?

Ah oui c'est son nom .

\- **Daniel ! Depuis quand tu sais où j'habite ?**

- **Tout simplement parce que tu me l'a dit pendant que tu étais bourré l'autre jour.**

 **Tu m'as dit je cite :**

" **Je te donne mon adresse comme ça tu pourras mettre ton pénis dans mon yaourt gamin et on jouera tout les deux** "

\- **Pas du tout flippant j'ai dit autre chose de confidentiel ?**

 **\- Nan mais je me souviens pas ormis tu n'étais pas en couple .**

 **\- Mais c'était quand ?**

 **\- Il y a trois jours, mec .**

 **\- Heu ok bah rentre , mec !**

 **Tu m'excuses je vais chercher mes shoes .**

 **\- Ok Sommet ! Mais c'est ton appart x)**

Une fois dans sa chambre il ouvrit sa commode noire Ikea sur laquelle était posé ses mangas . Bref il ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs . Il sortit sa paire de Nike qu'on voit souvent sur les photos .

Pendant ce temps ...


	2. La matiné de Mathieu

_**Helloooooow déjà merci des quelques reviews que j'ai recu je vais y répondre en dessous ;)**_

 _ **Et je vous mets le chapitre deux parce que ... PARCE QUE LE JAPON !**_

 **Bilpoxire** : Mathieu n'est pas bourré directement , mais c'est un souvenir . C'est juste d'après ce que raconte Antoitoine Daniel ( _**oui je trouve cette blague très drôle**_ ).

La narration en vrac c'est normal si je puis dire , cette fanfic avait déjà été écrite et je t'assure que ça se rattrappe vite ;)

 **Yuki332 :** Déjà j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo x') les commentaires comme j'ai dit au dessus c'est le début qui est comme ça très vite j'en mets beaucoup moins et c'est mieux .

En tout merci si c'est assez accrocheur ;) J'aime les bordels gamin !( _ **bon bon ...au citron... j'arrête xD**_ )

 **Lysopaine** : Hello merci beaucoup ^^ et pour les NDA je vais en mettre en moins les chapitres suivants ;)

 _ **Ensuite je vous dit bonne lecture et en relisant ma fanfic j'ai trouvé ( je vais pas spoiler ) que certains détails ou actions allaient trop vite j'en suis désolée par avance et j'espère que ça vous dérangera pas trop !**_

 _ **ENJOY :D**_

* * *

Il sortit sa paire de Nike qu'on voit souvent sur les photos .

Pendant ce temps Antoine jouait avec le chat dans le salon.

Quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenant des escaliers.

- **Mais il se passe quoi ?Oh putain ça va mec ?** dit Antoine en se précipitant à terre auprès de son ami.

En effet cette fois Mathieu s'était pété la gueule... littéralement.

Il avait mal attaché sa chaussure du coup elle avait volé et en essayant de la rattraper il s'était gauffré, tel une pâtisserie .

- **T'inquiètes bro**

- **T'es sur ?**

- **Oui. Il est quelle heure ?**

- **Il est... attends je regarde... 9 heures 34 .**

- **Ça fait 2 heures 34 donc que je suis réveillé alors.**

- **T'as fait quoi depuis tout ce temps je suis arrivé à 9 heures .**

- **Je me suis levé à 7 heures, je suis allé me faire un café...**

- **Comme à ton habitude quoi.**

- **Comment tu sais ça ?!** dit Mathieu ironiquement

- **Je vais t'étonner mais je passe, moi aussi je passe beaucoup de temps sur la toile. Bref continue.** rit Antoine

- **Mmmm t'utilises mes mots maintenant toujours pas flippant et glauque ! Bref après j'ai mangé des Nyan Cat...**

- **Mec, tu fais la même blague que moi.**

- **Après on s'étonne que Alexis et d'autres potes qu'on a en commum nous disent qu'on s'entendrait bien.**

 **-Puis mon bro avec qui je dois déménager m'a appelé et m'a dit que je devais le rejoindre plus tôt qu'il avait un truc à me dire.**

- **Tu vas déménager ?! Où ?!T'as rendez à quelle heure ?**

- **Oui, à Paris et normalement j'avais rendez à 8 heures mais il m'a saoulé du coup je pense qu'il viendra directement ici.**

Ils marchèrent en allant vers la cuisine.

Mathieu ouvrit le frigo. En sortit deux bières les posa sur la table et dit à Antoine :

- **Tiens** , et ils s'asseyèrent, **attends l'histoire est pas finie.**

- **Merci mec et je m'en doute ahah.**

- **Ensuite je monte pour aller me laver.** ( **Je sais que tu rages** ) **Je so...**

- **Attends tu étais torse nu ?!(** _ **Je sais que tu rages**_ )

- **Heu... oui bref...**

- **Tu dois être beau torse nu...**

Mathieu fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu Antoine.

Comment _**l'homme aux cheveux plus denses que la forêt amazonienne elle même**_ pouvait "autant " en savoir sur lui ? Enfin il pensait que ça faisait peu de temps qu'ils se parlaient du coup il demanda :

- **Avant de continuer... ?**

- **Oui ?**

- **Nnie l'ourson. Hum je me demandais depuis quand nous parlons - nous ?**

- **Très drôle et depuis presque 6 mois.**

- **6 mois ! 6 mois et on s'est jamais vu ?!Double ve te efe** ( _ **écrit ainsi exprès**_ )

- **Oui en même temps tu m'as donné ton adresse que très récemment et c'est cool que tu déménages à Paris on se verra plus ! ^^**

- **Mais t'habites à Paris ?**

- **Oui**

- **Tu fais quoi là alors ?Non mais !**

- **Bah je me disais que ça serait une bonne surprise... surtout pour une première...**

Antoine fut coupé par la voix du patron.

- **Pour une première fois aucun problème gamin.**

- **Hum je vois que tes multiples personnalités ne te quitte jamais. Bon continue ton histoire là.**

- **Ah oui mon histoire et donc après ma douche je sors, je vais dans ma chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille** ( _Mais pourquoi rages tu ?)_ **je suis allé chercher deux trois fringues et je suis retourné dans la salle de bain m'habiller et là qui sonne ?**

 **-Mmm je sais vraiment pas... c'est très dur** ( _comme ma...boite... désolée_ ) **je dirais que c'est peut-être je dis bien peut-être moi ?**

- **Incroyable tu as deviné donc en quatrième vitesse je me mets parfum, déodorant pour la deuxième fois et je suis allé t'ouvrir en aillant failli me péter la gueule.**

- **Ce que tu as fait la deuxième fois. Aussi cette phrase que je vais dire est bizarre je te l'accorde mais tu sens bon .En même temps du parfum ça va être difficile j'ai envie de dire, dit Antoine, les joues remplient de rouge.**

- **Oui et bah heu.. Merci et fais attention gamin à ne pas dire de telles choses, commença Mathieu avec la voix du patron, comme ça, ça a tendance à m'exciter et je suis une machine à baiser.**

- **Ah ouais quand même t'en a prit un peu trop gros. Depuis quand je parle en faisant référence à ton émission ?!**

- **Je ne sais pas** , reprit Mathieu, **mais je pense que tu t'en doutes mes personnalités font parties de moi.**

 **-Ouiii... attends ça veut dire...**

Il eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mathieu prit les lunettes noires posées sur la table, habillé d'une chemise noire il s'approcha de son ami.

- **Heu mec ?**

Non techniquement ça le dérangeait pas mais... c'est bizarre.

C'est bizarre de... oh mon dieu Mathieu l'avait fait...

* * *

 _ **Voilà le second chapitre de la fanfic ! :D**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plait :) n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review et encore désolé pour la suite ( meme si vous savez pas )**_

 _ **Allez portez vous bien sur la toile , tchao !**_


End file.
